


The Wedgie Torture of Mahiru and Hiyoko

by BrookeChiang



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: hangingwedgie, wedgiefetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: ***Warning: Wedgie torture, and hanging wedgies, so if you don't like that, don't read it. Junko is tired of Hiyoko's rude antics, so she decides to teach the dumb loli a lesson. Mahiru is just unfortunate enough to be Hiyoko's closest friend.





	The Wedgie Torture of Mahiru and Hiyoko

The Wedgie Torture of Mahiru and Hiyoko

Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, struggled against her bonds as she was dragged into the music room by Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista.

"Unhand me, you skanky bitch!" Hiyoko yelled.

"No can do, you dumb lolita!" Junko exclaimed. "I have business with you… and your friend Mahiru!"

Hiyoko's eyes widened as they entered the gym and she saw Mahiru already there. The redhead was gagged, her wrists and ankles were bound from behind and she was forced to stand painfully on her toes by a frontal wedgie, with her checkered panties tied to a rope connected to a complex wedgie system on the stage lightning.

As Junko dragged Hiyoko closer to Mahiru, she yanked on the rope linked to the photographer's underwear, drawing out strained, muffled shrieks from the helpless girl.

Junko reached into the back of Hiyoko's kimono and grabbed her panty.

"AAH! Ow! Stop! I'll kill you! AAHH!" Hiyoko shrieked and thrashed as Junko gave her a rear wedgie that dug into her ass-crack.

Ignoring her, the evil Fashionista tied the rope connected to the pulley (and thus Mahiru's wedgie) to the dancer's panties.

The vibrations from Hiyoko's pointless struggles and gyrations traveled easily, through the rope to painfully twist Mahiru's wedgie about.

The redhead could only moan into her gag as her coarse panties chafed the sensitive spot between her legs, while giving Hiyoko a pleading look with her eyes to stop moving. Unfortunately for her, the panicked Hiyoko wasn't even looking at her friend's face.

"This is no good," Junko put on glasses, assuming her 'teacher' persona and wagging her finger about chidingly. "This seems… incongruous somehow…"

She mimed checking Mahiru and Hiyoko's heights. "Time to balance it out!"

Junko tweaked with the complex pulley to lift up Mahiru into the air, making the luckless girl writhe helplessly in pain, moaning into her gag.

Junko walked over to the hapless girl and jerked bent Mahiru's lower legs upward to bind her ankles to her thighs, in an attempt to make Mahiru resemble Hiyoko in height.

Mahiru groaned as the jostling movements wedgied her underwear deeper into her womanly parts.

Finishing with her, Junko turned back to Hiyoko, whom she gagged with a towel, tying it around the back of her head. Approaching the complex pulley's control ropes, Junko began hoisting up with the pulley system, lifting Hiyoko into a rear hanging wedgie. The loli girl squirmed and whimpered as her panty dug into her asshole.

Junko gave the ropes a quick, sharp yank, drawing a pained shriek from the two girls, as Hiyoko's panty bounced wildly in her ass crack, and Mahiru's taut panty jerked violently in her groin.

Junko turned on the machinery to lift the stage lighting, drawing painful moans through their gags from the two wedgied girls as they were forcibly lifted even higher, digging their underwear deeper inside them.

"You two enjoy yourselves up there!" Junko smirked patronizingly, turning to leave.

As she passed Mahiru, she suddenly stopped as if on a whim. "So sorry, shutterbug. The main target was Hiyoko, but since you were her best friend, I decided to go for a two-for-one deal!"

Junko patted Mahiru's right knee none too gently, drawing incoherent whimpers from the photographer.

Junko cackled at her response, and in an spontaneous act of cruelty, yanked hard on both of Mahiru's legs. Mahiru's eyes went wide, her back stiffening, and let out a scream as her panty cut into her special place.

"Hahaha, consider that a parting gift," Junko laughed, letting go and giving a parting wave, as Mahiru opened and closed her thighs in a desperate motion to relieve the sudden pain.

Junko turned off the lights and left the music room, closing and locking the door behind her. Because it was late afternoon, no one would be coming here anytime soon, the two unfortunate, trapped girls would be moaning in agony for quite some time.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Irrelevant Historical Fact: This Day in History

Seven years ago on this day, on May 21, 2012, a terrorist bomb exploded in al-Sabin Square, in Yemen's capital, Sanaa, near the country's presidential palace. The target were Yemeni Army soldiers practicing for their country's Unity Day military parade the next day. (In Yemen, May 22 is marked as the date in 1990 that North and South Yemen reunified, putting an end to the communist regime of South Yemen).

Up to 120 Yemeni soldiers were brutally killed, and up to 350 wounded.

The perpetrator was the terrorist group Ansar al-Sharia, an affiliate of the notorious radical Islamist group Al-Qaeda in the Arabian Peninsula (AQAP). The attack was in retaliation for Yemen's government agreeing to work with the United States and other Western powers to help root out the extensive terrorist networks embedded across the entire country.


End file.
